


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Series: Scisaac Week July 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Pancakes, Pining, Porn, don't worry about the summary, i tag ao3 like i tag tumblr, i'm trying to fool you, this is scisaac, wait maybe that shouldn't be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isaac hits the steering wheel, a frustrated growl escaping his throat. There’s no way he’s going to make it in time, not if it starts at 2 o’clock."</p>
<p>Isaac is late to Scott and Allison's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scisaac Week days 6&7: AU Saturday and Domestic Sunday.

The cars are backed up as far as he can see, which means he’s not moving anytime soon. Isaac bites his lip and glances at the car clock. 1:55 pm. 

Shit.

Isaac hits the steering wheel, a frustrated growl escaping his throat. There’s no way he’s going to make it in time, not if it starts at 2 o’clock.  

His phone beeps, distracting him from glaring at the line of cars that are finally starting to inch forward, and he reads the text quickly. It’s Stiles, asking if he decided not to come. Isaac tosses the phone onto the passenger seat because the line’s stopped again—half a mile to the next escape route—and there’s no point in answering. He’s stuck in traffic and too far away to make it even if he abandons the car to run and he _has_ to be there before...

...before Scott marries Allison.

Isaac’s head drops down to the steering wheel. He hates himself for waiting this long, but he can’t just let Scott get married without telling him how he feels, how he’s felt for a long time.

It’s 2:45 when he arrives at the Chapel and he knows, he can tell by the absence of heartbeats inside, that he’s too late. He goes inside anyway, stares at the rose petals still littering the aisle and tries to imagine the look on Scott’s face when he saw Allison in her wedding dress. She’d look beautiful, she always does and Scott probably lit up like the sun the second he saw her. Scott’s smiles are blinding and part of the reason Isaac was head over heels for the Alpha werewolf.

_Fuck._ Isaac feels like throwing up and the world is starting to tilt, so he slumps into a nearby chair and puts his head between his legs. He can almost hear Scott telling him to take deep breaths. It normally helps but all it does right now is make things worse. He really fucked up this time. He’s not sure if he can watch them together. He’ll have to leave the pack, leave Beacon Hills. Leave Scott.

“Isaac?”

Isaac whips his head up and stares in shock. Scott’s standing by the stage and Isaac’s breath catches in his throat. He looks great. His tux clings in all the right places, his bowtie is hanging loose around his neck and he’s staring at Isaac with his jaw hanging open and confused puppy dog eyes. It’s like he’s surprised to see him but Isaac should be the one confused, not Scott. Right?

“Scott?” he chokes out, “Why aren’t you at your reception?”

Scott laughs and Isaac thinks he sounds nervous. That’s probably normal for a newlywed. 

“We called it off,” Scott replies, walking over to sit in the chair next to Isaac. Isaac inhales sharply and wishes he hadn’t because Scott smells great too. He smells like bodywash and roses, Allison’s bouquet probably, and something quintessentially Scott. 

“I bet the guests were disappointed,” Isaac jokes, nudging Scott gently. “Sorry I missed the wedding.”

“You didn’t.”

“What?” Isaac yelps, turning to look at Scott so quickly he gets whiplash. 

“I meant that we called off the wedding,” Scott says with a crooked smile.

“Scott, man, I’m sorry. Wha—” Scott cuts Isaac off.

“I’m not. I’m not sorry. It’s better this way,” he says, nodding. He doesn’t seem upset about it and Isaac wonders if he’s just in shock.

“What do you mean?”  

Isaac’s confused. He thought Allison and Scott were each other’s one true loves and now Scott thinks it’s better that they called off the wedding? What world did Isaac wake up in today?

“Allison and I didn’t know why we were getting married anymore, why we were even together. Really dude, it’s better that we didn’t go through with it instead of splitting up afterward.” 

Isaac’s eyebrows shoot up. That’s um. Wow.

“Are you okay? Do you want to be alone?” Isaac questions. He moves to stand but Scott blurts out a loud “No!” and shoots his arm out, keeping Isaac in place. Scott’s hand is warm on his knee and Isaac’s stomach flips at the touch. 

“No—I mean, yes,” Scott stutters over the words before explaining in a calmer voice, “Yeah, I’m okay, but... I want you here.” Scott’s thumb is tracing circles on his knee and Isaac is going to have a problem soon if he doesn’t stop. Isaac really doesn’t want to get a hard-on in a church. 

Isaac hears Scott’s heart rate increase and he stares into nervous brown eyes. It’s ridiculous and probably worthy of a bad fantasy romance novel, but Scott’s eyes, in all their colors, have captivated him for years.  He found a friend in warm, human brown, a pack mate and anchor in identical Beta gold, and a worthy leader with rich, Alpha red.  

“I’ll always want you with me,” Scott says, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I know it took me forever to admit it, but I sort of want _you_. I think it’s been that way since high school—I was just too caught up in Allison, not dying, and becoming an Alpha that I missed it. When you didn’t show up today and I realized I was more worried about you not being there then I was about getting married, I panicked. I started having an asthma attack and Stiles completely freaked out because we stopped carrying my inhalers because, hey, _werewolf,_ werewolves don’t have asthma right, and Derek had to break my arm to trigger the healing. After that, I went to talk to Allison and well, she’s sort of amazing because she told me to tell you, so do you think you’d maybe like to try this, give us a shot?”

Is this actually happening? Is Scott McCall, the Alpha he’s been pining over for years, asking if Isaac wanted to date him? On his wedding day? Maybe Isaac got into a wreck on the way here and this was some weird version of heaven or a coma dream.  

“Isaac?” Scott is staring at him like Isaac has the power to rip his heart out and suddenly it’s like all the air in the room is gone. “Crap, that was too much, wasn’t it. Look, forget I said anything, okay?”

“We are so stupid,” Isaac whispers in a daze.  “Do you know why I was even coming today? I was going to try stopping the wedding! I couldn’t let you marry Allison without... without telling you how I feel about you.”

“Woah,” Scott exhales. The thumb on Isaac’s knee stops circling and Scott’s fingers grip at the slick fabric of his suit pants. Isaac briefly wonders how those fingers would feel gripping something a little higher up and then pushes the thought away. No getting turned on in a church, Lahey. Keep it together.

“Yeah. I got stuck in traffic and thought I was too late when I got here. It killed me, Scott,” Isaac says, and Scott moves closer until they’re practically breathing each other’s air. Isaac can smell a hint of sweet champagne on Scott’s breath and thinks he could use a glass right now. 

“I’d really like to kiss you now,” he whispers, eyes flicking down to stare at Isaac’s mouth.  

“I think you should stop talking and just do it,” Isaac answers before Scott’s slightly chapped lips are crashing into his. Isaac’s going to have to revise his rule on not being turned on in a religious building because Scott’s tongue is swiping at his bottom lip, gently tugging it between his teeth. Isaac groans low in his throat, pulling Scott closer by his undone bowtie. Yeah, that rule is stupid, because he’s definitely got an erection now and Isaac doesn’t want to stop, not when Scott is doing _that_ with his tongue.   

Scott trails his hand up from Isaac’s knee to his upper thigh, leaving Isaac’s skin tingling and they’re kissing with all the unresolved sexual tension they’ve built up over the past five years. 

“Scott, buddy, are you coming back any time—oh my God finally!” Isaac and Scott jump apart at the exclamation and look at Stiles, who’s standing at the entrance to the chapel with a huge grin.  

“I’m just gonna go. Congratulations for getting your shit together!” he says, turning to leave and they hear him muttering _took you two long enough_ and _Derek owes me 50 bucks_ on his way out.  

Scott clear his throat and Isaac turns back to him. 

“So is that a yes? Because if that’s no, I’m jealous of what yes is,” he says and Isaac can’t resist flirting with him now that he’s allowed to.

“It’s a maybe. I’m not that easy, McCall. You should at least buy me dinner,” Isaac teases, grinning at the challenge accepted look on Scott’s face.

“How about I cook for you instead?”

“No offense, but we both know you can’t cook.”

“Isaac,” Scott whines, “that’s not fair! I can make soup and pancakes.”

“Soup from a can doesn’t count, but I’ll give you pancakes. Okay, we can have breakfast for dinner. Your place or mine?” 

“Mine... crap. I don’t have a place,” Scott says, running a hand through his hair. “Allison and I just rented an apartment and I told her she can take it. Oh man, where am I going to live? I’m going to end up like Derek, living in abandoned train stations and condemned warehouses. Maybe I can stay with Stiles... except he’s actually got Derek stashed in his closet.”

“Stay with me.” The words slipped out before Isaac could swallow them back down.

“Seriously?” Scott’s looking at him with those puppy dog eyes and Isaac can’t take the words back. He’s not sure he wants to, either. 

“Yeah. I mean, we’ve lived together before, why not?” he says, sounding calmer than he feels.

“Isaac, if it’s too much, I’ll just stay with my mom until I get a new place. It’s okay.” Scott kisses him again, a short, reassuring brush of lips against his own. That Scott is unwilling to make things uncomfortable for Isaac makes him realize that it’s not living with Scott that scares him... it’s how right the idea of living with Scott feels. Isaac already thought he’d lost his chance, he doesn’t want to miss this one. 

And like that, Isaac’s not scared anymore.

“Scott, this feels right.” And it does. Scott feels like home, smells like home, _tastes_ like home. “It’s insane, but we have insane lives. Everything about this feels right. Move in with me.” 

“Okay,” Scott says, smiling softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way Isaac loves.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

 

Epilogue

_2 years later_

 

Isaac wakes up to the smell of pancakes. He opens his eyes and sees Scott bringing in a tray with a plate of fluffy, banana nut pancakes. His favorite.  

“Happy anniversary,” Scott says, climbing onto the bed and setting the tray in front of Isaac. 

“Happy anniversary,” Isaac replies with a grin before he starts eating. Isaac hums appreciatively because Scott’s really gotten good at this pancake making thing. 

Sometimes, Isaac expects to wake up from this dream, but he never does. Every day, he wakes up to Scott and now they’ve been married for a year. Exactly one year after the day he’d thought he’d lost Scott to Allison, which was also the day they’d kissed for the first time, they exchanged vows. 

Isaac bats away Scott’s hand from trying to steal a pancake and lets out a playful warning growl. Scott’s eyes narrow and Isaac hurries to put the tray of food on the bedside table, out of danger. As soon as the tray is safe, Scott pounces. 

They tussle for a few minutes, but Scott ends up pinning Isaac’s wrists above his head and the temperature in the room rises. Isaac bucks his hips up to dislodge the Alpha above him. Scott’s eyes flare red at the friction and it sends all the blood in Isaac’s body south. 

“God, Scott, you did that on purpose,” Isaac complains. Having a kink for Scott’s Alpha eyes was probably bad, but it worked really well for them, so Isaac wasn’t going to try fixing it.

Scott smirks and raises his eyebrows before latching onto Isaac’s neck, sucking gently on the skin there. 

“You’re making new pancakes after this,” Isaac says, moaning when Scott nips at his earlobe and grinds his hips, rubbing their erections together.  

“Yeah, okay babe,” Scott whispers in his ear, breath warm against the wet skin and Isaac shudders, wishing his hands were free to get rid of Scott’s boxers. His body is warm, the scent of arousal heavy in the air and Isaac wants to get off _now._

“Either get rid of your boxers and fuck me or give me my hands back,” Isaac growls, his own eyes flashing gold. 

Scott has them both completely stripped in seconds, courtesy of his claws and is coating his fingers with lube. Isaac is surprised and even more turned on when Scott starts to prepare himself instead of Isaac. Scott’s staring at him and his pupils are blown wide as he stretches himself. Isaac moves his hand to stroke himself but stops when Scott growls at him and shakes his head.

Scott guides Isaac’s dick to his entrance and slowly lowers himself, body vibrating, until Isaac is bottomed out and breathing hard. Scott feels fantastic around him. Isaac moves his hands to Scott’s hips, massaging the skin there and making scratches with his nails. Scott smiles and leans down, drawing Isaac into a sloppy kiss. Their lips slid messily and drool drips down their chins and it should be disgusting but it’s not. 

“You taste like syrup,” Scott says, pulling back.

Isaac just stares at him like Scott said the sky is blue and his husband laughs before he slowly lifts himself up and down again. “I meant it as a compliment.”

Isaac nods. “Scott, I love you, but if you don’t speed this up, I’m going to die of blue balls... or hunger” 

“Oh my god, I promise I will make you new pancakes, now can you just enjoy the ride?” Scott says, circling his hips and Isaac groans.

“Never try to make a pun again. Please.”

“I don’t think you appreciate me,” he says, dragging his hands up Isaac’s sides, over his chest, and tweaking one of Isaac’s nipples. It makes Isaac hiss. “Maybe I should take that patient from last week up on his dinner offer....”

Isaac’s eyes narrow and he flips them over, thrusting into Scott possessively. Scott’s hard cock slaps his stomach loudly, leaving pre-come on Isaac’s abdomen and his legs are boxing Isaac in. 

“Not funny, McCall.”

“You know I’d never cheat on you, right?” Holy shit, Scott is actually concerned.

“I know,” he says with a soft smile, lacing their fingers together and rocking his hips again. That neither of them would is unspoken, but he knows Scott gets it.

Scott smiles back and orders Isaac to move. Isaac starts moving faster, pulling out and slamming back in, relishing in the familiar friction. Scott’s moving his hips up to match him, making obscene noises, and Isaac is pleased when Scott arches his back on one thrust, gasping out his name like a prayer. 

“That good, babe?”

“Yeah, right there,” Scott pants out. “ _Fuck_.” 

Isaac tries for the same angle a few times and knows he finds it on the third thrust because Scott is clenching around him. 

Praises of _so good_ and _harder_ spill from their lips between their breathless moans. Isaac’s so close now and Scott is too. Isaac pulls their clasped hands between them and Scott guides their hands around his dick, tugging up and down in time with the movement of their hips and then they’re both coming in hot, messy spurts. Isaac pulls out and collapses against the heaving chest of his Alpha, who noses his hair and presses a kiss there, wrapping his arms around Isaac tightly.   

Scott turns them on their side and wipes the drying semen off with their ripped bedsheet—which is a shame because it was new—and tosses it on the floor. Isaac blindly reaches for the comforter at the foot of the bed and pulls it up, snuggling into the warm cocoon of blanket and Scott. 

“I still want pancakes,” he mumbles into Scott’s shoulder, breathing in their mixed scent. The familiarity of it and the now steady heartbeat of his husband, his mate, was lulling him to sleep. 

The last thing he hears before sleep takes him is Scott’s laugh and reply.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't write sex often (read as pretty much never) so if that was awful, please let me know?
> 
> Edited punctuation marks a bit 10/25/13.


End file.
